The Demon Inside Us
by Waruine4
Summary: The Evil Within avec Ruvik X Seb en personnages principaux. L'histoire se déroule dans une ville corrompue par le traffic de drogue et la prostituation auquel le duo apprend à survivre chacun à sa façon tandis que plusieurs cadavres dont les organes ont été volés s'empilent... [16 Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

-Monsieur, je suis navré mais vu votre état je refuse de vous servir un autre verre…

-Ksss! Va te faire foutre vieux con!

Serrant les dents, Sebastian fouilla dans ses poches trouées un billet de 20 euros avant de partir en jurant.

Il avait bu…. bien plus que de raison, mais sa soif n'était toujours pas partie, son besoin de se noyer dans l'alcool étant plus intense ce soir et pour cause : **son patron venait de le virer!**

-Myra la semaine dernière, maintenant ce gros enfoiré…. QU'EST CE QU'ILS ONT TOUS PUTAIN?! JE PEUX PAS PLEURER LA MORT DE MA FILLE PENARD MERDE?!

Hurlant sa colère à qui voulait l'entendre, le grand brun avança dans les ruelles sombres du quartier.. peut-être qu'en allant aux putes il parviendrait à récupérer une bouteille ?

En se posant la question, il buta contre un obstacle qui lui fit cogner la mâchoire contre le pavé!

-BORDEL DE M….PUTAIN!

En se redressant, l'ancien détective vit qu'il venait d'être renversé par une personne qui gisait sur le sol! Encore chaud, ce qu'il crû être un cadavre au premier abord s'avérait encore encore vivant et se vidait de son sang alors que certains de ses organes lui avaient été enlevés.

Grimaçant sans pour autant avoir peur, le brun se rappela d'une enquête en cours où les faits étaient similaires : ce jeunot était donc la cinquième victime cette semaine!

 **-Merde…**

Couvert de sang, il agrippa le jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc en état de choc. Incapable de parler, Sebastian le mit sur son dos en filant voir le médecin du coin : **le Docteur Jimenez!**

Réputé pour soigner n'importe qui en échange de "services", Sebastian avait plus d'une fois dû s'arranger avec lui pour obtenir des informations en échange de quelque cadavres non-déclarés à la morgue.

Pour survivre dans cette ville, il fallait savoir se salir les mains et considérer la justice sous un autre angle que celui de la droiture, surtout lorsqu'on était flic et que l'on voulait survivre! Habitué à ces rues malsaines, Sebastian avait rapidement su s'adapter en obtenant d'excellents résultats par des moyens plus ou moins éthiques qui lui générèrent son renvoi.

Une fois arrivée, il cogna dans la porte en bois du médecin qui s'ouvrit brutalement sur un scène dont l'alcoolique se serait bien passé : **Jimenez, assis à son bureau, se fait sucer par un jeune homme encapuchonné!**

-Qu'est-ce que…? _! repoussant son amant, le médecin se rhabilla rapidement en s'empourprant alors que Sebastian déposait l'albinos sur un lit,_ inspecteur Castellanos! Vous auriez pu frapper!

-Merde Jim, on a pas le temps pour ces conneries, **le merdeux a été agressé!**

 **-...Et également violé de ce que je vois…** _il désigna de la tête le pantalon déchiré du jeune homme qui était descendu jusqu'à ses genoux alors que de la semence et du sang avaient séchés sur son entrejambe,_ poussez-vous, je dois avoir de l'espace pour opérer!

Sebastian s'écarta donc en voyant Jimenez tirer les rideaux en préparant son matériel.

La laissant faire, le brun tourna la tête en direction de l'inconnu à capuche qui révéla son visage, les traits de ce dernier figeant plusieurs seconde l'ex-représentant de l'ordre :

Des cheveux blond clair, une peau très blanche, des yeux aux reflets oranges qui dévoilait un regard extrêmement sauvage, une bouche fine dont les lèvres étaient encore humide… **tout transpirait de beauté et de grâce chez cet homme dont les cernes semblaient pourtant avoir vu l'enfer!**

En l'examinant bien, Sebastian vit de nombreux suçons et plusieurs bleus sur le cou du jeune homme qui récupéra un sachet de poudre blanche laissé sur la table. Amusé d'être ainsi épié, l'inconnu s'approcha de lui alors que l'ancien inspecteur put être suprit de voir qu'il faisait la même taille que lui, sa carrure étant également musclé malgré une carence évidente d'alimentation.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le blond lui attrapa la nuque et murmura à son oreille :

-Si tu veux toucher, c'est 150€ l'heure... **mais** … _il passa sa main vers l'entrejambe du brun qui se mit brutalement à rougir à ce contact improbable,_ **vu que t'es flic, je veux bien te faire un prix en échange d'héroïne..**.je suis sûr que tu peux en trouver avec tes relations…

Le voyant se passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, Sebastian le repoussa brutalement :

-Désolé, mais je fais pas dans ces conneries! Pour ta gouverne, même si Jimenez m'appelle encore inspecteur, je ne le suis plus… _Il fronça les sourcils en faisant un pas en arrière,_ tu ferais mieux de vite lâcher ça si tu veux t'en sortir.. _l'ambiance de la pièce se fit soudainement lourde, le blond le tuant du regard alors que Sebastian se préparait à tout moment à sortir son arme au cas où il ferait le moindre geste suspect,_...je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cette ville... **qui es-tu?**

Déçu de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il désirait, cracha entre ses dent puis l'ignora en se rendant vers la sortie silencieusement, ses gestes étant tellement discrets que Sebastian crû avoir rencontré un fantôme.

Ce dernier le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, la nuit tombant au même moment. Complètement dégrisé, il parvint à calmer les battements de son coeur qui s'étaient énormément accélérés suite à ce qui venait de se passer :

 **Ce type dégageait quelque chose de dangereux, Sebastian l'avait comprit à la seconde où il croisa son regard de fou furieux!**

En fronçant les sourcils, il sentit quelque chose le gêner au niveau de la nuque et passa se passa une main derrière pour vérifier ce que c'était : **du sang!**

 **-Comment est-ce que….?! Me dites pas que c'est lui?!**

Pris d'un frisson, Sebastian sentit l'angoisse émerger au plus profond de ses tripes :

Certes, cela pouvait tout simplement provenir de l'albinos qu'il avait porté contre lui, cependant son instinct le poussait plutôt à croire que cette trace provenait de ce mystérieux blond dont il était certain de recroiser à un moment ou à un autre!

 **-Kss...quelle soirée de merde! Je suis plus flic putain! J'ai pas à perdre mon temps sur ça...**

En contradiction avec ses paroles, le brun remonta le col de son trench coat alors que le vent se levait. **Il s'engouffra à son tour dans les ruelles à la recherche de cet inconnu dont il ne parvenait plus à sortir son regard d'animal sauvage de sa tête !**


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir cherché durant deux heures le blond en vain, Sebastian retourna au cabinet du Docteur Jimenez qui venait de finir son opération. Epuisé, il accueilla le brun avec un tasse de café, le temps ayant viré à l'orage.

En le remerciant, l'ancien détective attrapa doucement la anse avant de demander :

-Il va s'en sortir ?

-De justesse, **si vous ne l'aviez pas recueilli il serait sans doute mort.**..par contre, vu le choc, je ne suis pas sûr que psychologiquement il s'en sorte indemne… _au vue des marques, son agresseur a été particulièrement violent avec lui…_

Sebastian serra les dents en buvant sa dose de caféine en silence, il fronça les sourcils tout en continuant son interrogatoire :

-Doc, qui était la personne avec vous tout à l'heure exactement ?

-Oh s'il vous plaît inspecteur, on doit vraiment parler de ça? _il leva les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant sur la chaise,_ j'ai bien le droit de me détendre un peu de temps en t…

-Je m'en fous de vos goûts prononcé pour les hommes putain! Je veux juste savoir qui il est! Je ne l'avais jamais vu içi..

 **-Ruvik** ? Pourtant il est connu dans le milieu..mais c'est vrai qu'avec votre vie de famille, vous n'avez jamais été très friand des escorts…

-Donc il se prostitue bien… et la drogue? Il deal ou c'est pour utilisation personnelle?

-Les deux : dès qu'il a débarqué ici avec sa belle petite gueule d'ange, les maquereaux ont vite fait de le chopper et de le soumettre avec du TB et de l'héro…

-Mouais...Il m'avait pourtant l'air très conscient pour un drogué!

-Ça pour être conscient... _le médecin ouvrit les boutons de sa blouse en soupirant puis sortit une cigarette en brûlant l'extrêmité avec son briquet,_ c'est vrai qu'il est intelligent, mais il sait que s'il veut survivre, il doit soit se soumettre, soit partir…

 **-...Et s'il ne part pas cela prouve qu'il y a une raison.** _Le brun déposa la tasse en tournant son regard suspicieux sur Jimenez,_ au fait, **depuis quand vous payez avec ce genre de produit?** Vu votre fonction vous devriez plutôt l'en empêcher non ?

L'homme de cinquante ans haussa les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire! Surprit, Sebastian le vit remonter l'une de ses manches et dévoiler une horrible cicatrice sur toute la longueur du bras :

 **-J'ai déjà essayé une fois et ça ne m'a pas réussi**...je suis médecin mais pas fou! Quant au reste….ce merdeux dégage un charme qui ne laisse pas indifférent, je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué…j'ai moi aussi mes petits vices inspecteur! Je suis un simple client qui lui permet de survivre...je l'aide donc d'une certaine manière!

Le voyant sourire en coin, Sebastian se fit violence pour ne pas le cogner! Il parlait de la même façon que ces connards de trafiquants et cela avait tendance à l'énerver au plus haut point!

 **-J'ai surtout remarqué qu'il est dangereux..**

-Ne me dites pas que vous le soupçonnez des meurtres en série qui déchaînent les journaux ? C'est vrai que son profil peut le faire penser mais je vous assure qu'il n'est pas assez bête pour se mettre dans un tel pétrin...

-...

Un silence s'installa alors que Jimenez finit par soupirer : il savait que Sebastian ne partirait pas sans avoir eu la moindre information qui pourrait lui être utile. Cet abruti étant bien trop buté pour écouter l'opinion des autres!

-...Si vous voulez le retrouver, vous devriez regarder dans le district Nord. C'est là bas que les escorts sont "gérés"...enfin, ce que j'en dis...

Le vieux médecin tira sur sa cigarette alors que qu'il vit son invité partir sous la pluie.

 **[...]**

En se redressant après avoir passé commande pour remplir ses stocks, le médecin sentit plusieurs courbatures se manifester dans le bas de son dos tandis qu'il vit son patient se réveiller en ouvrant grand ses yeux cristallin avant de demander, apeuré :

 **-Où….où…..?**

-Tu es dans mon local et je suis le docteur Jimenez… l'inspecteur Castellanos t'as sauvé dans la rue...tu t'en souviens?

Le jeune homme fit non de la tête et essaya de se relever là ou le médecin l'en empêcha rapidement :

-Tu es en convalescence idiot! Où veux-tu aller?

-Travailler….Leslie doit travailler où je vais me faire taper….je me fais toujours taper!

Ses yeux étaient vides, ce jeunot étant sous l'influence de la drogue tandis que Jimenez regardait les traits efféminés du jeune homme au corps couvert de bleus :

-Je vois...toi aussi tu es donc sur le marché… tu connais Ruvik?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il tira un instant sur sa cigarette et sortit plusieurs billets vert à l'albinos qui redressa sa tête sans comprendre tandis que son interlocuteur fit apparaître un sourire malsain sur son visage en lui expliquant :

 **-Tu ne seras pas frappé, car je serais ton client pour la nuit, chacun y trouve son compte…** _il s'asseya sur le bord du lit et laissa Leslie lui défaire son pantalon mécaniquement, le jeune homme aux cernes rouges s'occupant de lui comme on le lui avait appris, ..._ **si tu fais ça bien je ne te ferais pas payer les soins, alors applique-toi d'accord? Et ne force pas sur ton ventre, il est encore trop fragile…** _en se mettant debout face à lui, ses gros doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux blanc de Leslie qui ne put qu'hocher la tête en sortant sagement le sexe de son client pour le mettre en bouche._

[...]

A l'extérieur, Sebastian parcourait les rues en ignorant la pluie qui l'avait complètement trempée. Trop occupé à se rendre au district Nord, le brun dû se résigner en cours de route tandis que son corps commençait a s'engourdir : complètement congelé, il devait rapidement rentrer et se sécher s'il ne voulait pas prendre froid !

En se rendant à sa voiture, il vit au loin le père Théodore accompagné de ses gardes du corps entrer dans un restaurant.

 **Connu pour être à la tête du trafic de drogue le plus puissant,** ce faux mécène avait su se faire respecter grâce à ses talents d'orateur et faire plier plus d'une personne sceptique dans ses rangs, l'homme de couleur étant rapidement devenu l'une des influences les plus puissantes de la ville.

Sebastian le regarda passer en serrant les poings :

 **Théodore, comme bien d'autre hauts placés, ont une immunité diplomatique en échange de leur aide dans certaines enquêtes, personne ne pouvant donc les toucher sans risquer de foutre en l'air sa propre vie!**

-Il magouille aussi avec les lieux d'alimentation ? Putain jusqu'où s'étend son pouvoir à cet enfoiré ?!

Claquant la porte de sa voiture en s'énervant, il passa un coup de fil à son fidèle Joseph qui accepta de lui donner quelques informations bien que Sebastian n'en avait plus le droit.

A l'autre bout du fil, l'asiatique lui fit un bilan général de sa demande :

- **De son vrai nom Ruben de l'ancienne richissime famille Victoriano aujourd'hui disparu**. Il a 37 ans et…

 **-Putain 37?!** On dirait un merdeux tout juste sorti de l'adolescence! C'est un vieux en fait!

-Je te rappelle que tu en as 38 espèce d'idiot! Mais attends...ça veut dire que tu l'as déjà rencontré Seb? _s'inquiéta le jeune homme en remettant ses lunettes en place._

-Ouais mais on a pas eu le temps de faire les présentation en profondeur... continue !

-Bien… s **a grande soeur est morte dans un incendie involontaire à ses 17 ans et c'est à la même période qu'il a fui la demeure familiale en se faisant déshériter.** Peu de temps après, ses parents furent retrouvés mort dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était à la rue il a fini par être récupéré par…

 **-...les maquereaux et se fait à présent appeler Ruvik dans le milieu** , _compléta-t-il en visualisant mieux le profil de son suspect_. La mort semble pas mal le suivre où qu'il aille…

-Tu pense que c'est notre meurtrier en série?

-Je l'ignore Joseph...tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cette histoire va remuer la merde! Je le sens!

-Seb, _avertit son collègue en prenant un ton plus dur,_ tu ne travaille plus chez nous, à présent tu ne dois pas te mettre en danger ou tenter quoi que ce soit...est-ce bien clair?!

-Comme de l'eau de roche! _répondit le brun avec un sourire moqueur tandis que Joseph bouillonnait de l'intérieur en prenant sur lui : Sebastian arrivait toujours pas l'exaspérer d'une manière ou d'une autre!_

Ce dernier éternua avant de raccrocher, l'esprit obnubilé par Ruvik et son regard ambré qui pourrait trancher n'importe quelle âme... **et peut-être n'importe quel corps!**

En filant à la douche, il laissa l'eau s'écouler le long de sa peau sèche pour le réchauffer alors qu'il nettoyait la trace de sang restée sur sa main :

 **-...Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à quitter le confort d'une vie facile pour aller te jeter dans l'enfer de Krimson City?**

Posant sa tête contre la paroi, le brun ferma les yeux tandis que la voix de Ruvik continuait de résonner dans sa tête. **L'avait-il envoûté?** L'esprit bien trop encombré par des flashback de leur rencontre dont la proxémie avait réussi à le troubler jusqu'à cet instant, le brun s'habilla rapidement pour sortir à nouveau en direction du district Nord.

La pluie s'étant arrêté, l'ancien inspecteur partit à la recherche des réponses à ses interrogations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête :

 _ **Pourquoi choisir cette ville en particulier?**_

 _ **Si tu y es resté toutes ces années c'est forcément parce que tu cherches quelque chose içi…**_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais résoudre cette affaire de meurtre en série avait fini par devenir sa priorité, cet exercice étant sans doute plus saine que de se noyer dans l'alcool.

 **En sortant jusqu'à sa voiture, l'ancien détective était persuadé d'obtenir des réponses avec ce type à l'allure à la fois imposante et terriblement attirante sans qu'il ne veuille l'admettre!**


	3. Chapter 3

L'endroit était incroyablement animé, le détective découvrant le fameux district Nord dont il n'avait presque jamais eu à se rendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour ses enquêtes.

La zone étant extrêmement bondée, le grand brun chercha avec beaucoup de difficulté Ruvik au milieu de tous ces couples et ces têtes de truands à perte de vue qui passaient sur son chemin.

Pendant plus d'un heure, il s'engouffra dans les tréfonds des ruelles, personne ne voulant lui communiquer la moindre information sur le blond. En continuant de fouiller en ignorant les divers dangers d'une recherche de nuit, il crut voir son suspect à l'angle d'un mur :

-RUVIK!

Le voyant disparaître de son champ de vision, l'ancien inspecteur lui couru après mais finit rapidement par déboucher sur une impasse :

-Merde!

En regardant derrière lui, le brun remarqua deux sorties possibles sans savoir laquelle prendre, **sa mémoire n'ayant pas mémorisé quel était le bon chemin.**

 _ **Je me suis perdu..**_ _.manquait plus que ça bordel!_

En faisant demi-tour, Sebastian tomba sur un type aux allures louches qui lui adressa un sourire sadique tandis qu'il portait un poing américain aux doigts :

-Files ton fric connard!

 _ **Quelle journée de merde putain…j'aurai mieux fait d'aller direct dormir au lieu de me prendre pour un héros de jeu vidéo!**_

- **Ohé!** _le brun ouvrit légèrement sa veste pour montrer son revolver, à défaut d'avoir encore son badge, l'ancien détective se dit que lui faire peur avec une arme à feu devrait suffir,_ **on se calme!** Pour notre bien à tout les deux, on va juste s'ignorer et... _**HMPF!**_

 **Un énorme coup de barre de fer s'abattit derrière sa nuque!**

Chutant sur les pavés en ayant la chance de ne pas être mort, **Sebastian vit que le premier agresseur n'était pas seul,** le brun s'étant fait avoir comme un bleu!

Le deuxième gus ramassa l'arme perdue du brun qu'il pointa sur sa tête :

-Mon frère a dit : files ton fric connard!

Souriant de l'état de sa victime, le premier déclara :

-Tu sais, Zehn n'est pas du genre à plaisanter, tu ferais mieux de vite obtempérer avant qu'il n'écrase ton crâne contre le mur! Je t'assure que sa dernière victime a vraiment mal fini en lui tenant tête!

Le duo rigola en regardant le brun obtempérer en cherchant de l'argent dans ses poches. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ce qu'ils disent tandis que le fameux Zehn lui arracha le porte-monnaie des mains **en ne trouvant qu'un billet de 10€!**

Énervé, le voleur jeta l'objet au visage du détective :

 **-TU TE FOUS DE NOTRE GUEULE?!**

En voyant l'expression rageuse de ses assaillants instables, le brun ne put retenir un fou rire tellement la situation était ridicule et que les emmerdes s'accumulaient à une vitesse affolante!

Hilare alors que la fatigue ne l'aidait pas à se contrôler, il chercha à s'expliquer :

-Pffff! Putain j'ai vraiment plus rien les gars je vous jure, **j'ai tout vidé au bar ce matin!** Ces 10€, c'est tout ce que j'...!

Sebastian ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un coup dans les côtes, le duo commençant à le frapper de plus en plus fort tandis que le brun se mit à tousser du sang !

* * *

[...]

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de corrections, le duo remarqua que l'homme ne bougeait plus :

-Ohé Neun... **tu crois qu'il est mort?**

-On s'en fout! _Il cracha au visage de sa victime en essuyant sa chaussure ensanglantée sur les cheveux du brun,_ allez viens, on se tire avant qu'on se fasse chopper!

Passant pour mort, le brun était resté au sol, sa vision étant floue alors que la douleur le maintenait éveillé. Il rampa néanmoins douloureusement jusqu'au mur pour y déposer son dos affaibli alors qu'il reprit son souffle calmement. En récupérant un peu d'énergie et de force, il serra les dents avant de déclarer :

-Ohé, ils sont parti, maintenant sors de là!

 **-...Tu m'avais remarqué?**

-H...Je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompé

Amusé, Ruvik s'approcha avec un sourire en coin, la scène l'ayant bien diverti alors qu'il vit Sebastian se redresser difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes, l'effort étant impressionnant après la rabroué qu'il venait d'avoir :

 **-Je déteste qu'on me suive…** _il s'approcha de lui en voyant le dernier bouton de chemise du brun tomber à ses pieds…_

Il découvrit que le torse de ce dernier étant extrêmement bien sculpté pour une personne qui ne faisait que boire! **C'était sans doute ce physique entraîné à combattre qui lui a permit de ne pas mourir face aux deux colosses.**

Contrairement à ce que disaient les rumeurs, Ruvik comprit que ce mystérieux flic était plus qu'une simple éponge à alcool… Impassible, son regard ambré se redressa sur ses yeux dont l'un était injecté de sang :

 **-Si tu n'as ni argent, ni drogue pour moi, je n'ai aucun intérêt à te voir…**

-La drogue putain... _Sebastian fronça les sourcils,_...t'es bien plus intelligent que ça non ?! Comment tu peux te laisser aller à ces merdes qui bouffent ton cerveau?!

-On a tous nos petits vices "inspecteur", la drogue me permet au moins de m'évader quand le besoin se fait sentir… tu devrais me comprendre après tout : c'est la même chose pour toi avec la bouteille à ce qui paraît!

-Kss! **Tu parles comme Jimenez!**

Ruvik conserva son sourire, mais son absence de réplique fit comprendre au brun qu'il venait de marcher sur une mine sans savoir pourquoi.

Avec une voix cassante, le blond déclara alors :

 **-...Je perds mon temps ici!**

Faisant demi-tour, le blond se fit cependant attraper le poignet et retourner face à cette force de la nature qui le serra plus fort avant de murmurer faiblement :

-J'ai du fric.. chez moi! _Il redressa la tête en toisant du regard sa prise,_ je te paierais alors…viens avec moi! J'ai vraiment eut une journée de merde et t'ai cherché toute la soirée, tu peux bien m'accorder ça non...?

Un moment silencieux, le blond regarda longuement le blessé en comprenant qu'il était sérieux :

-….je veux la moitié du paiement en avance.

-Si tu veux, _répondit l'autre du tac au tac. Il avança en boitant tout en tenant Ruvik avec force pour ne pas qu'il lui prenne l'envie de s'enfuir brutalement, …._ mais, h...on doit d'abord aller à ma voiture, mon appart est pas à côté!

Obtempérant sans méfiance mais plutôt par curiosité, le blond avait apprit avec le temps et l'expérience à discerner les menteurs des profiteurs, **Sebastian n'étant ni l'un, ni l'autre!**

Ce dernier était non seulement dépourvu de malveillance, mais il était actuellement complètement faible, très faible : **s'il voulait l'achever, c'était le moment parfait pour agir!**

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il accompagna le brun à moitié conscient jusqu'à son véhicule **: il extorquera ce pigeon jusqu'au dernier centime en le détruisant comme il l'avait déjà fait avec pleins d'autres personne!**

Le tout était de connaître son point faible et de l'exploiter au maximum… **une chasse de première qualité allait enfin commencer!**

* * *

 _Hello à toutes et à tous! J'espère que cette nouvelle story vous plaît, j'ai vraiment quitté l'univers du jeu pour les ancréer dans quelque chose de plus "réel"!_

 _Chaque chapitre est bien plus court que les anciennes storys mais je compte toujours faire en sorte de publier régulièrement^^ La semaine prochaine risque par contre d'être difficile : **j'amorce mon déménagement!**_

 _Du coup je m'excuse d'avance si je mets plusieurs jours à poster, ce n'est pas que j'arrête d'écrire, juste que j'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à la fanfic, pardon d'avance mais je me rattraperais aussi vite que possible ^^!_

 _Hésitez pas à m'écrire en me donnant vos impressions, ça m'intéresse beaucoup de voir comment vous percevez l'histoire!_

 _A très vite :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, ça faisait longtemps!

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cette longue absence, c'était tout à fait involontaire de ma part (je n'ai pas eu le choix lol). J'ai été très malade ces derniers temps en plus de devoir gérer mon déménagement et mon nouvel emploi. Cela m'a prit pas mal de temps et je n'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui pas Internet (et j'étais tellement pas bien que j'évitais les écrans de toute façon).

Je vais donc essayer de reprendre cette fic bien que j'ai un peu perdu la main. Du coup ce chapitre est assez pauvre en longueur par rapport à ce que je vous faisais avant mais cela va me permettre de m'y remettre en douceur...

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne rien avoir écrit et d'avoir laissé en stand by si longtemps ce projet, mais je ne me voyais faire un simple chapitre d'explication qui raconte ma vie au milieu d'une histoire... j'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous pourrez à nouveau apprécier la fic.

Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et à très vite j'espère^^

* * *

 **-C'est donc ici que tu vis..?**

Ruvik enjamba les bouteilles de verre en zieutant le brun qui récupéra sa trousse de soin avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé pour gérer ses blessures :  
-Ouais, pose toi où tu peux...hmpf! _Le brun commença à grogner sous la douleur, ses mains tremblants trop pour qu'il parvienne à se désinfecter correctement._

Agacé face à un tel gâchis, le blond lui arracha la bouteille des mains :

-Laisses-moi faire, là tu fais juste n'importe quoi!

Ne se faisant pas prier, Sebastian obéit et se fit donc soigner par les doigts experts du jeune homme :

-...Tu me sembles extrêmement bien connaître la médecine pour un escort…

-Peut-être parce que je travaille avec Jimenez de temps à autres!

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le brun reçu son dernier bandage au niveau du torse, Ruvik ayant parfaitement traité son patient alors que Sebastian lui offrit quelques billets :

-Voilà pour ton avance.

Lui tendant le tout, Ruvik récupéra son dû puis plongea ses doigts dans le portefeuille pour se rajouter un billet de 20€ :

-Ca c'est pour les soins! _Dit-il avec un sourire en coin alors que son patient fronçait les sourcils._

-Tu perds vraiment pas le nord!

-Jamais!

Après un bref échange de complicité qui surprit agréablement Sebastian, il le vit s'asseyer à côté de lui, le blond posant sa main sur le torse du jeune homme pour murmurer sur le temps de la complicité :

-Bon... **puisque t'es novice dans le domaine, on va commencer en douceur…** _déclara-t-il en lui ouvrant la ceinture avec une aisance qui figea quelques secondes Sebastian avant de se reprendre ! L'hispanique attrapa la main de son pseudo agresseur alors qu'il allait sortir son membre du boxer :_

-Ohé! Je t'ai dis que j'avais du fric si tu venais avec moi, pas qu'on coucherait bordel!

-Si tu m'as payé c'est pour une prestation! _Répliqua l'autre en fronçant les sourcils pour tirer sur le pantalon de son partenaire,_ je n'accepte pas l'argent gratuit!

-Mais je veux juste que tu témoi…

Agacé, Ruvik l'empêcha de continuer en lui rendant son argent silencieusement. Ses yeux lui jeta des éclairs pour montrer clairement son mécontentement à la place de ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme blond se redressa brutalement l'instant d'après pour se rendre en direction de la sortie, laissant sur le carreau Sebastian qui resta bouche bée.

Alors que le jeune scientifique tournait les talons, il eut juste le temps de faire un pas dans le couloir qu'une main imposante et forte le tira en arrière : **le détective avait fait un ultime effort pour le récupérer !**

De la sueur perla d'ailleurs sur son front à moitié caché par ses mèches de cheveux et cracha entre ses dents :

-C'est bon on va le faire putain! Mais d'abord tu réponds à mes…

-Non on le fait d'abord! _Ruvik se retourna donc en le plaquant contre la porte d'entrée, le duo étant toujours dans le couloir alors que ses mains chétives caressèrent l'entrejambe du brun qui avait toujours le pantalon ouvert. Ce dernier émit un petit grognement en serrant les dents._ **...Et ensuite je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras!**

Encore une fois il ne lui laissait pas le choix, ses doigts experts commençant à masturber le brun qui prit une énorme inspiration pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes après tous les efforts de la journée...dire que sa résistance allait même être mise à rude épreuve pour la nuit!

-Pas ici Ruvik… laisse nous ren…trer...putain!

-Pourquoi? _Demanda l'autre avec une expression mesquine,_ ça ne me gêne pas ici…

Ruvik esquissa à nouveau un sourire prétention au brun qui perdit patience et le rentra de force à l'intérieur en claquant la porte, le duo risquant très probablement d'avoir une nuit très agréable pour l'un autant que compliquée pour le second déjà à bout de souffle!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Les photos

 **A bout de souffle.** C'était bien l'état du jeune brun qui aurait même ajouté être **à bout de nerf**.

Le duo avait pu se rendre jusqu'au lit par le plus grand des miracles alors que l'ancien inspecteur sentait ses forces partir au fur et à mesure que Ruvik dominait la situation.

Au vu de la dangereuse lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, Sebastian savait que son partenaire était en train de jubiler face à la situation, surtout en s'étant approprié un nouveau jouet.

Agrippant d'une main l'oreiller et de l'autre les draps, le brun sentit son compagnon s'emparer du corps blessé de sa proie tout en s'amusant à la faire gémir à son gré. Alors qu'il le fit jouir une première fois en le frustrant à grand coup de langue et de morsure, la semence chaude du propriétaire de ces lieux salit le visage du blond qui s'essuya d'un revers de main

-Je ne te pensais pas si pressé…

Sebastian, en sueur et hurlant autant de jurons qu'il connaissait redressa la tête :

-Arrête de jouer putain! H/… On l'a fait ca suffHA!

A peine rugit-il que Ruvik lui caressa de ses petits doigts le bout du gland en s'accoudant de l'autre bras pour le regarder souffrir :

-Très bien parlons...mais je doute que tu sois en état de m'écouter…

A ce mot, le grand sadique blond eut un petit éclat de rire et le masturba plus vite alors que Sebastian renversa sa tête dans les coussins, sa conscience étant mise à rude épreuve et ce jusqu'au petit matin !

[...]

Au réveil, Sebastian ouvrit ses yeux en croyant voir l'espace d'un instant sa femme pourtant partie quelques jours avant… En sueur, il épongea son front tout en se redressant péniblement :

-Ah/ Myra, tu es revenues...je te jure quel rêve…

-Je crois que tu n'es pas vraiment réveillé…dors encore un peu _déclara une voix bien trop grave pour appartenir à celle d'une femme alors que le brun fut rallongé de force._

Réalisant son erreur, Sebastian put reprendre progressivement ses esprits tout en découvrant le corps extrêmement brûlé de Ruvik

-...C'est quoi ces blessures?

-T'occupes, _répondit vivement le blond en se rhabillant_ , qui es Myra? La gonzesse sur les photos de ton mur? Tu as une fille? Tu crois qu'elles auraient été choquées si elles nous avaient vu faire?

Il désigna les photographies qui étaient en effet accrochées au mur de sa chambre. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, l'ancien inspecteur n'avait pas su les détacher, **ce geste étant encore trop dur pour lui.**

Agacé, il quitta le lit en forçant sur les bandages que lui avait fait son partenaire la veille puis récupéra un reste de bouteille à moitié vidée :

-Ta gueule! _Cracha-t-il en buvant d'une traite,_ et maintenant parle! Tu sais quelque chose sur les 5 meurtres de la semaine n'est-ce pas?! Que des viols et des prélèvements d'organes sur des prostituées! Vu ton métier tu dois bien connaître du monde ou connaître des témoins non avoir une piste non?

Énervé de bon matin, il vit le corps du jeune brûlé se cacher dans une chemise blanche sale tandis qu'il boutonnais celle-ci calmement :

-En effet, dans mon milieu ce genre de chose se sait vite bien qu'on ignore son identité vu qu'il agit de nuit et dans des lieux déserts… _anticipant les protestation de son collègue, il ajouta cependant :_ Par contre j'ai entendu parler d'un camé hyper dangereux qui avait déjà cogné une femme il y a quelques semaines sans raison… elle a été pas mal blessée mais elle a quand même pu s'enfuir par chance…

-Tu pense donc que c'est la même personne?

-Je n'ai aucune garanties là-dessus mais ca s'est passé à la même période que les premiers morts… _Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de récupérant son argent éparpillé au sol:_ bien, à présent je dois reprend le boulot… _il se tourna cependant vers l'ex-inspecteur silencieux et s'approcha de lui en posant une main sur son bas ventre tout lui parlant de très près,_ **à moins que tu ais envie d'une autre gâterie en guise de petit-déjeuner?** Je te préviens par contre, ce n'est pas gratuit…

A peine Ruvik termina sa phrase qu'il se fit attraper le poignet et plaqué contre le mur, Sebastian ayant encore de quoi attaquer malgré son état.

-Dis donc, j'ai l'impression que la nuit ne t'as pas suffit... _se moqua l'escort boy avant de voir un poing cogner violemment le mur,_ quelle énergie dis donc...

-Me dit pas que je t'ai laissé me violer juste pour une info pareille?!

-"Violer"...le mot est un peu fort.. _rigola le blond devant la mine déconfite du brun,_ t'as quand même jouit 5 fois de suite en m'implorant...

-TA GUEULE PUTAIN! DIS MOI TOUT CE QUE TU SAIS! LES 5 VICTIMES FAISAIENT LE MÊME TAF QUE TOI, TU SAIS FORCÉMENT PLUS DE CHOSES QU'UNE SIMPLE RUMEUR!

Ruvik le fit alors reculer :

-On se calme! Je ne sais rien de plus…cependant… _un sourire se dessina alors qu'il ajouta :_ si tu tiens autant à cette affaire, tu devrais aller voir celui qui dirige notre réseau : Stefano...m'enfin je ne garantis pas ta sécurité ni sa coopération… ce serait d'ailleurs du suicide pour quelqu'un qui ne travaille même plus sur ce type d'affaire…

Un silence se fit sentir, le brun réalisant qu'en effet il n'avait aucune raison valide pour s'impliquer autant… Même Joseph l'avait prévenu : s'il agissait comme bon lui semble, personne ne viendrait l'aider… Pourtant il était trop obsédé par cette histoire pour laisser passer cette piste, le besoin de se changer les idées l'emportant sur la raison...surtout après une nuit pareille! Après tout ça, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, les choses ne pouvant sans doute pas être pires… Il attrapa son trench coat et sorti un autre billet de 10€ à Ruvik :

 **-Emmènes-moi là-bas.**

Sans hésiter, le blond récupéra son dû en arborant un long sourire qui remplaça le moindre mot : il était impatient de savoir comment les choses allaient évoluer, cette épave à la dérive étant un distraction bien plus excitante que ses hallucinations produit à la poudre blanche !

* * *

 _Bonsoir à tous, cela fait presque 8 mois que je n'ai pas écrit ici, je sais que c'est impardonnable! T.T_

 _Depuis tout ce temps j'espérais continuellement pouvoir poursuivre cette histoire mais le temps est passé beaucoup trop vite pour que je parvienne à l'alimenter:_

 _J'espérais pouvoir tout rédiger en une fois pour me faire pardonner et vous offrir tous les chapitres d'un coup, mais cela me foutait une pression qui m'empêchait d'aller au bout de mes idées. (Du coup j'ai encore plus fait traîner les choses Q.Q")_

 _Du coup j'ignore si quelqu'un a pu lire cette histoire en espérant une suite, mais si c'est le cas j'en serais très heureuse, je vais vraiment faire de mon mieux pour redevenir régulière *fait dogeza*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Stefano**

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'asseya dans son canapé en cuir rouge luxueux, comme le reste de la pièce qui servait d'ailleurs de salon de réception pour ses clients les plus riches.

Doté de son foulard rouge, l'hispanique regarda de son seul oeil valide son invité en arborant un sourire intrigué :

-Pour que Ruvik lui-même me ramène quelqu'un c'est que la chose doit-être importante, _dit-il en prenant une gorgée de son bourbon,_ que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite M. Castellanos?

L'ancien inspecteur, assis face à lui avait eut beaucoup de mal à venir jusqu'ici malgré l'aide de Ruvik : ses blessures de la veille le tourmentant et le suppliant de dormir au plus vite. Cependant son obsession pour l'enquête l'empêchait de se reposer: **une sixième victime avait été annoncée le matin même** , ce fait excluant Ruvik comme coupable sans pour autant qu'il parvienne à faire confiance au jeune toxico qui ne l'avait pas suivi jusque dans la pièce.

-Vous me connaissez?

-Qui ne vous connaît pas à Krimson City inspecteur? _Déclara à bras ouvert le gérant du réseau de prostitution du nom de Stefano._

Dès le premier coup d'oeil, Sebastian le catégorisa comme un bobo imbu de lui-même et s'autoproclamant artiste avec ses croûtes de mauvais goûts. Même s'il avait une tête à claque avec son sourire niais, le brun savait qu'il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes : la personne en face de lui avait fait disparaître bon nombre de ses employés dès lors qu'il les considérait comme nuisibles et personne ne sut jamais ce qu'ils devenaient… **une rumeur s'étant élevée pour dire qu'il utilisait le sang de ses victimes pour réaliser ses toiles morbides…**

 _ **Serait-il possible que ce soit lui derrière tous ces morts? Il serait assez fou pour le faire et en aurait les moyens...**_

D'un soupir, notre héros récupéra son propre verre pour boire quelques gorgées sans se faire prier, la soif le tenaillant toujours malgré l'épuisement :

- **Ex** -inspecteur, je n'y travaille plus depuis hier…

-Oh, quelle tristesse! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent...vous qui avez toujours été si efficace quand il s'agissait de coincer quelqu'un... _railla-t-il en lui reservant un verre._

-Oui, bon... _Sebastian se râcla la gorge devant ce discours dédaigneux, Stefano pouvait très bien avoir contribué à son renvoi juste en mettant la pression sur son employeur._

 _ **Peu importe, à présent je ne suis plus obligé de suivre la procédure, je vais pouvoir enquêter comme j'en ai envi et dieu sait que j'ai envie de coffrer cet enfoiré de meurtrier et de violeur !**_

Revenant à lui, le blessé au chômage reposa de nouveau ses yeux injectés de sang sur son suspect :

-J'aurai cependant quelques questions quant à l'enquête en cour sur la mort de vos "employées"

-L'enquête en cour? Oh je vois, effectivement cette histoire de meurtre en série est de plus en plus préoccupante, _avoua-t-il,_ je dois sans cesse renouveler mes contrats et rassurer mes compagnons, le coupable doit vraiment être appréhendé au plus vite!

-Donc vous dites n'avoir aucun lien avec cette histoire en dehors de votre fonction?

-Aucune en effet. Je n'ai absolument aucune raison de tuer mon gagne-pain, ce serait contre-productif, n'importe quel nigot le saurait…

-Pourtant beaucoup de personne disent que vous n'a rien de reluisant, cela ne doit pas aider pour le recrutement...

-Je sais ce qu'on dit de moi, _le coupa-t-il sèchement en terminant son verre un peu agaçé par ces accusations sans fondements tandis qu'il se redressa._ Je me fiche des rumeurs quelles qu'elles soient et je ne parle pas que des miennes! _Dit-il en le toisant du regard,_ je pense que l'on a assez parlé de ce sujet, le coupable doit forcément chercher à me nuire même si j'ignore pourquoi... et je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes plus en fonction, "ex"-inspecteur!

D'un claquement de doigts, Zehn et son frère apparurent avec un rictus mauvais tandis que Sebastian grogna : **son corps se souvenant très bien de ceux deux-là et surtout de leur force hors du commun lors des évènements de la veille.**

Résigné, il vida néanmoins son verre en espérant trouver une issue autre que la fuite ou sortir son arme :

-Tient, tient, comme on se retrouve… _murmura-il en se redressant non sans dévoiler une grimace de douleur qui fit rire les deux gardes du corps._

-Si vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire marcher mon commerce, _reprit Stefano en sortant sa lame qui était ingénieusement cachée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste_ , je me vois contraint de vous indiquer la sortie inspecteur…

-Ex-inspecteur je vous ai dis!

 _Souriant à l'énervement de son prisonnier, l'artiste incompris laissa, après cette menace à peine déguisée, les jumeaux avancer pour faire leur boulot jusqu'à soudainement voir Sebastian mettre la main à sa poche, celle-ci étant trop petite pour détenir une arme, la curiosité et l'incrédulité lui faisant froncer les sourcils quand ils vit plusieurs billets de 100€ être jeté sur la table :_

-Qu'est ce que...?

-En effet, je ne suis pas là que pour l'enquête! Je viens louer le merdeux et je considère avoir droit a un peu plus d'égard que ça putain!

Aussi surpris que les deux autres, Stefano compta néanmoins les billets en faisant sortir ses gardes du corps, son regard plongeant dans celui du brun

-Vous parlez de Ruvik? ….! Mais quelle agréable surprise, il fallait le dire plus tôt!

Ses yeux brillèrent alors de plaisir : **un ancien flic était devenu pédé avec un de ses meilleurs esclaves, la journée promettait donc d'être excellente!**

Il jeta un regard hautain au brun pendant qu'il rangeait l'argent ainsi que son arme dans sa veste :

-Je m'excuse pour ce malentendu M. Castellanos, vous l'avez pour vous tout seul. Faites-en bon usage. _Il lui décocha un sourire prétentieux en se rendant vers la porte pour le laisser seul,_ je vous souhaite bon courage pour votre enquête, au plaisir!

Vidé de ses forces, Sebastian se rasseya brutalement dans le canapé du salon haut de gamme où il se trouvait en soupirant : il avait claqué ses derniers billets pour un toxico afin d'éviter un combat perdu d'avance et, par-dessus le marché, il n'avait eut aucune piste concrète pour avancer dans l'enquête. Son moral arriva alors au point mort…

 _ **Retour à la case départ...**_

Soudain, il vit le blond apparaître dans son champ de vision avec un rictus en coin :

-Merde...me dis pas que t'as tout entendu?

-Et bien si, _confirma joyeusement le blond en s'asseyant face à lui avec son air suffisant et un air enjoué dans la voix,_ je vois que tu ne peux plus te passer de mes services et que je vais devoir m'occuper de toi pour un bon moment~

Épuisé et n'arrivant plus à lutter, l'homme à la barbe mal rasé se fit entraîner un peu plus tard dans une chambre dont Ruvik avait la clef tandis qu'il l'allongea dans le lit sans avoir à trop forcer: Sebastian avait bien comprit que cet escort était trop bourique pour arriver à lui faire entendre raison.

Bien que conscient de ce fait, le grand blessé essaya malgré tout de l'avoir par la supplication :

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me foute la paix putain…

-Je suis désolée monsieur, _répondit le blond en grimpant à son tour dans le lit avec son regard de chat joueur,_ **cette demande ne figure pas dans la prestation!**

Amusé, Ruvik put voir le désespoir du brun apparaître sur les traits de son visage fatigué tandis qu'il se demanda par quoi il allait commencer :

 **Cette souris grincheuse était venue d'elle-même se coincer dans ses griffes et il comptait bien profiter de lui sans l'épargner une seule minute sur les heures à suivre,** un duo improbable s'était alors crée en plein District Nord de Krimson City.


	7. Chapter 7

Cet abruti de Castellanos s'était endormi alors qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de le toucher pour faire ce qu'il devait faire...

Regardant Sebastian allongé comme un gros ours dans le lit de la chambre louée, Ruvik soupira en sortant de la poche de son jean délavé un sachet de poudre blanche.

Ses yeux ambrés regardèrent un instant la récompense qu'il avait eut du docteur Jimenez: cet enfoiré profitait des faiblesses des autres pour ses instincts primaires… cependant il faut bien admettre qu'il a toujours su le récompenser généreusement.

Bien que ce pseudo docteur soit méprisable sur bien des sujets, le blond lui est reconnaissant de le laisser toucher à quelques uns de ses cadavres afin d'en apprendre plus sur le corps humain, ce sujet étant une fascination maladive pour le jeune drogué.

Ses pulsions mortuaires lui avait valu beaucoup de problème par le passé mais il savait que ce plaisir morbide fait partie de lui, de son identité et qu'il ne la changerai pour rien au monde.

Un instant songeur, il glissa son regard sur l'hispanique en sale état et ne put réprimer un rictus moqueur : **bien qu'il ne se droguait pas, Sebastian était en pire état mental que lui** :

Ce fou avait tout perdu mais il fuyait aussi la réalité non seulement l'alcool mais aussi dans cette enquête absurde qui lui coûterait sûrement la vie à force de fouiner où il ne faut pas.

 _ **C'est tout simplement un suicide déguisé…**_ _moi au moins j'accepte la réalité dans toute sa laideur pour la transformer en force…_

Les mains à présent tremblantes en raison d'un manque évident de drogue, Ruvik chassa cette pensée de sa tête et s'approcha du brun pour lui ouvrir sa chemise :

 _Quel drôle de type… C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui me paie cher par deux fois_ _pour m'avoir_ _ **mais pas pour que je le touche…**_

En se penchant vers lui, le jeune homme au regard sauvage étala sa came en une fine ligne sur tout le torse salement blessé de Sebastian. Il lui changea de nouveau ses bandages avec une certaine aisance qui caressa son égo. Satisfait de son travail, il vida ses poumons pour ensuite ingérer son trésor blanc en une seule respiration avant de s'allonger à son tour dans le lit : **le monde des rêves allait enfin apparaître** , sa soeur décédée en faisant partie.

[...]

Emporté par une vague de plaisir dans un magnifique champ de tournesol, le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour remonter aux souvenirs de leur enfance. Bien qu'à la même époque ses bourreaux de parents étaient encore en vie, seul les moments passés avec Laura importait. Celle-ci lui offrit l'un de ses sourires adorables dont elle avait le secret et qui faisait fondre le coeur froid du jeune homme.

En train de jouer dans la grange de leur père, Ruvik, qui se faisait appeler Ruben en ce temps-là, entendit croasser un corbeau. Ce bruit pourtant bénin l'inquiéta soudainement : **ne dit-on pas que croiser un corbeau apporte malheur?**

-Ruben? Qu'y a-t-il? _Le voyant si pâle, Laura posa une main sur son front pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre,_ tu ne te sens pas bien?

Brutalement, le décor devint rouge et le blond vit sa soeur prendre soudainement feu sous ses yeux!

-LAURA! DE L'EAU! DE L'EAU!

Comme si ses désirs étaient des ordres, Ruben vit juste après une énorme vague déferler dans la grange! L'impact fut tellement violent qu'il emporta sa soeur au visage déformé de douleur avant de se faire emmener à son tour.

Se noyant dans ce qu'il pensait être ses propres larmes, le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux dans cet océan dépourvu de couleur, sa soeur en sirène se trouvant face à lui. Les dernière bulles d'air s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors que la scène lui donnait envie de pleurer sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

 _ **Laura…**_

Tendant la main vers elle pour l'attraper, Ruben sentit comme du sable dans sa main :

A la place de l'eau, il venait de capturer quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sable : **une poudre blanche comme neige!**

La sentant glisser entre ses doigts, il put voir Laura s'effriter à son tour en des milliers de particules qui coulèrent au fond du néant!

Se sentant à son tour emporté par les abysses, Ruvik au corps d'adulte essaya d'hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres, la sensation d'impuissance le terrorisant jusqu'à sentir une vive douleur à sa joue puis une voix récemment familière rugit :

- **PUTAIN RÉVEILLES-TOI DUCON!** Tu fais un bad trip!

Jurant entre ses dents, Sebastian accorda une seconde gifle au blond qui ouvrit enfin les yeux!

-AH! …..QUE!... _Encore épouvanté de ce qu'il venait de voir, Ruvik réalisa que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il était actuellement dans la salle de bain, en compagnie de son client qui l'avait foutu dans la baignoire!._..Qu'est ce que... _commença-t-il en reprenant son souffle,_ mais à quoi tu joues? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?!

-C'est comme ca que tu me remercie alors que t'étais en train de me faire une attaque connard?

-Je t'ai rien demandé!

Le brun fronça les sourcils en voyant cet ingrat essayer de sortir de la baignoire : ce dernier ressemblant à un chat mouillé en colère.

La scène fut tellement comique dans la tête de Sebastian qu'il ne put retenir un ricanement qu'il essaya maladroitement de cacher avec une fausse toux. Ses nerfs était forcément en train de lâcher après toutes les emmerdes qu'il avait accumulés en quelques jours :

-PFfff putain! Si tu te voyais sérieux!

-Ca te fait rire connard?!

Enervé, Ruvik le tua du regard alors que ses yeux injectés de sang dévoilaient des cernes plus creusées que la veille, le cauchemar ayant dû être violent selon le brun qui le vit glisser de nouveau dans l'eau!

Pris d'un remord, Sebastian l'aida à se redresser et le fit asseoir sur le rebord:

-Attends ici

-...

Méfiant, le jeune scientifique le regarda faire alors qu'il revint avec une serviette dans les mains, son partenaire lui essuyant alors les cheveux avec.

-...A quoi tu joues? ….Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'aide?

-Evidemment!

Touché dans sa fierté, le toxico le repoussa d'une main qui fut rapidement ignorée alors que Sebastian reprit comme si de rien était :

-T'es même plus capable de te tenir debout, laisse-moi faire et fermes-là, t'as déjà bien assez beuglé comme ca!

A ces mots, Ruvik marmonna dans sa barbe en le laissant agir, il n'avait plus assez de force pour lutter de toute manière… Seuls ses yeux ambrés parcoururent le corps de son majordome improvisé qui était étonnement doux dans ses gestes malgré son imposant gabarit.

 _ **Peut-être traitait-il de la même manière sa femme et sa fille?**_

Surpris d'une telle réflexion, le blond fut d'un coup mit debout et attrapé contre Sebastian : ce dernier l'entraînant à sa chambre en servant de soutien physique pour ensuite le déposer dans le lit.

-Bouffe et dors, tu peux rien faire d'autre.

-Tu t'es pris pour mon infirmière ou quoi?

-Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois! ...Je suis client ou pas putain?

Récupérant une bouteille de whisky qui appartenait sans doute à un ancien client, Sebastian s'asseya à côté d'un Ruvik perplexe qui le regarda faire un instant.

-Tu comptes aller où maintenant ? ...Tu n'as plus de piste n'est-ce pas?

-J'en sais rien, _avoua-t-il,_ Stefano n'est peut-être pas coupable mais il cache forcément des choses qui sont peut-être liés au meurtre...De toute façon ce n'est qu'un sous-fifre de Théodore..c'est sans doute par lui que j'aurai des infos…

-Me dis pas que t'es assez fou pour aller voir le chef des mafieux de Krimson City? _Railla le blond qui reprenait des couleurs._ Si tu veux crever il y a des méthodes bien plus douces, _ajouta-t-il en regardant le cou du brun qu'il pouvait par exemple étrangler..._

 **-...Comme se mettre dans le pif ta merde en utilisant mon torse?**

L'entendant rire, Sebastian regarda le mur en face de lui, le blond qui venait d'allumer la radio n'ayant pas tout à fait tord : Il ne pourrait jamais approcher Théodore à moins d'être un cadavres, ce type étant le plus protégé de la ville…

 **Et puis pourquoi s'échinait-il à résoudre cette enquête ?**

 _Par esprit de justice? Quelle blague, comme si j'en avais déjà eut dans ma vie! J'ai même pas pu trouver le coupable qui a incendié ma barraque !_

En pleine introspection avec lui-même, le brun sentit au bout d'un moment des mains glisser sur son torse : Ruvik le faisant basculer dans le lit alors qu'il le toisa avec des yeux triomphants de bourgeois supérieur :

-Putain à quoi tu joues encore? _Demanda sa proie blasée,_ j'ai pas envie de...

-...Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber? Cette histoire ne te concerne pas et tu le sais…

Trouvant le discours suspect, Sebastian plissa les yeux :

-...Je te trouve bien concerné à me faire abandonner, qu'est-ce que tu me cach...PUTAIN! LACHE MA BRAGUETTE BORDEL!/

Soudainement tendu, Sebastian se redressa en repoussant Ruvik dans les coussins qui le toisa à nouveau d'un sourire hautain :

 **-Et qu'est-ce que tu feras une fois ta mission terminée?**

Un peu déboussolé par la question, Ruvik attrapa la chemise ouverte de son partenaire qu'il tira vers lui :

Tu penses que tes problèmes seront réglés avec? Ou bien **cherches-tu encore une raison de vivre car tu n'as plus rien à protéger?**

-FERMES TA GU...HMPF!

Embrassé de force, Sebastian essaya de se détacher de ce pot de colle qui était déjà en train de glisser sa main sous son pantalon. Agacé de toutes ces tentatives qui lui faisait un effet qu'il préférait ignorer, Sebastian se mit à grogner:

-Argh! Merde Ruvik! Je t'ai pas payé pour me faire ca h/ j'en ai même pas envie pigé?!

- **On en a toujours envie Sebastian** , et puis je veux qu'on soit clair sur une chose : peu importe le client, si je me fais sauter c'est parce que je le veux bien, rien de plus! La drogue c'est ma compensation pour mes efforts mais je pourrais très bien en trouver sans me salir le cul…

Surpris de cette révélation, Sebastian sentit son membre devenir actif malgré lui alors que le blond le masturba au niveau des zones les plus érogènes pour le pousser à bout dans l'excitation, un sourire et des yeux brillants apparurent sur le visage de son agresseur.

-Espèce de sale...malade!

-Je préfère être malade que suicidaire inspecteur, _répliqua-t-il en sortant du pantalon le membre durci du brun._

Ruvik le guida ensuite jusqu'à lui en contrôlant parfaitement la situation qu'il avait lui-même instaurée.

Sur le point de se résigner face à des arguments qu'il ne parvenait pas à contredire, Sebastian s'arrêta juste avant l'acte en se détournant du blond à présent frustré pour sortir son portable en train de vibrer. En l'allumant, il put lire un prénom aussi familier qu'inattendu apparaître : " **Myra".**

En décodant à l'envers l'identité de la personne, Ruvik fronça les sourcils puis entendit un flash spécial depuis la radio qu'il avait laissé allumé : **un septième corps avait été retrouvé dans le quartier Est de la ville.**


	8. Chapter 8

-Rejoins-moi où tu sais.

Sebastian entendit raccrocher l'instant d'après sans avoir pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Il avait quitté l'établissement de Stefano tout en rassemblant ses esprits pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver : Myra était enfin revenue mais les circonstances semblaient de mauvais augures. **Qu'avait-elle pu faire depuis tout ce temps?**

Ne trouvant aucune réponse à ses questions, Sebastian essaya de puiser dans ses souvenirs pour savoir de quel lieu de rendez-vous elle parlait. En tournant la clef dans la fente, l'ex-inspecteur eut un flashback…

-Putain...me dis pas qu'elle parlait de **cet** endroit?

Démarrant avec les sourcils froncés, il écrasa l'accélérateur pour se rendre à l'autre bout de la ville, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année espérant n'avoir plus jamais à s'y rendre:

La maison familiale, celle-là même qui se trouvait au abords du grand parc forestier de Krimson City. A présent en cendre, le brun s'était promis de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Il semblait que la vie ne lui accorda pas ce voeux, au contraire elle le torturait encore plus.

Une fois garé en catastrophe, il claqua violemment la portière de sa voiture pour rejoindre la silhouette blonde qu'il chérissait tant…

-MYRA!

A l'évocation de son nom, la magnifique femme aux yeux cernés par la tristesse se retourna en direction de son mari qui accourait :

-Tu es toujours aussi inconscient au volent à ce que je vois…

-Myra!

Celle-ci se fit soudainement enlacer, les retrouvailles étant difficiles pour tout les deux alors que la pluie se mit à tomber par petites gouttes.

-Où étais-tu bon sang? _Demanda-t-il en se détachant d'elle pour mieux la regarder._

-Je vais bien Sebastian, je t'expliquerais tout mais d'abord... _elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son ancienne maison,_ rentrons chez nous, Lily doit être impatiente de nous retrouver...

-Chez...nous? Lily?..Mais…

Stupéfait d'un tel discours, Sebastian regarda sa femme qui semblait un peu confuse et fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Lily est…

A peine évoqua-t-il son nom que Myra lui attrapa les bras en plantant ses ongles dans la chair de l'hispanique tout en plongeant ses yeux un peu rougit dans ceux de son mari

-Il **FAUT** la retrouver! Elle est en grand danger Sebastian, Mobius l'a kidnappé!

-Bordel de...! Mais à quoi tu j…

Le brun repoussa son épouse devenue brutalement hystérique en lui attrapant les poignets pour la calmer, celui-ci voyant une sorte de bracelet blanc avec une étiquette sur l'un des deux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…? _S'interrogea t-il en plissant les yeux, le nom, le prénom, la date de naissance de sa femme et un numéro d'identification étant inscrit._

-Ecoutes-moi Sebastian, si on ne fait rien elle va mourir, _gémit-elle d'une voix déchirante_! Il faut à tout prix la sauver!

Ignorant sa demande absurde, il tourna de force le poignet de sa femme pour vérifier le verso de l'étiquette, le brun sentant ses tripes le prévenir de quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait pas : un logo qu'il avait connu lors de l'une de ses enquêtes en forme de phare!

 **-Putain…** _il redressa sa tête en direction de cette personne qu'il aimait autant qu'il ne reconnaissait plus,_ **depuis quand es-tu internée à l'hôpital de Beacon**?

La pluie se fit soudainement plus violente alors que Myra le regardait en pleurant, sa voix se faisant plus dur au fur et à mesure que les gouttes s'écrasaient sur son visage amaigri :

-Tu ne l'as pas sauvé Sebastian! Tout est de ta faute, TA FAUTE TU M'ENTENDS?! ….TU AURAIS DÛ LA SAUVER !

Fondant en larmes alors qu'elle tombait à genoux sur l'herbe trempée, Sebastian accusa le coup en recevant son passé en plein visage, cette réalité même qu'il cherchait à oublier :

Cette nuit d'orage, cette fameuse nuit où un éclair frappa un arbre à proximité du domicile et le fit s'écraser dans la chambre de Lily, Myra protégea son enfant au sacrifice de son propre corps qui encaissa une partie de débris et la mit K.O. Un début d'incendie se propagea alors dans la maison sous les pleurs incontrôlés de l'enfant impuissante.

Étant sortie pour ranger la voiture au garage à cause du temps de plus en plus sombre, Sebastian vit avec épouvante la scène de l'extérieur puis sa maison brûler. En foncant à l'intérieur pour retrouver sa famille, il fila à la chambre du haut et découvrit Myra évanouie et en sang tandis que Lily tremblait de peur en essayant de réveiller vainement sa mère.

Portant alors son épouse pour la sortir de là, le grand brun commença à descendre au rez-de-chaussée en pensant ouvrir la voie à sa fille pour qu'elle le suive.

Malheureusement, le destin n'était pas de cet avis et, alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers en portant son épouse inanimée, une poutre en feu s'écrasa juste derrière lui en barrant le passage à sa fille bloquée à l'étage.

-Papa! Aides-moi ! Kof! Kof! J'ai peur!

Paniqué, Castellanos hésita une seconde à lâcher Myra pour récupérer son enfant. Prit d'un doute, ses vêtements qui commencaient à brûler le poussèrent à faire un choix rapidement alors que les secondes étaient cruciales pour leur survie.

En se ravisant, il hurla :

-Ne bouge pas ma puce, je sors maman et je reviens te récupérer! Reste près du sol!

Inquiète, Lily en bonne fille hocha la tête en retenant ses larmes pendant que Sebastian sortait pour mettre en lieu sûr sa mère. Alors qu'il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la maison, il entendit un craquement assourdissant faire trembler le sol alors que le toit venait de s'effondrer dans la maison!

- **NON! LILY!**

Sebastian couru en direction de sa progéniture mais les flammes l'obligèrent rapidement à reculer, celles-ci étant toujours actives alors que quelque chose attira malheureusement son attention parmi les décombres tandis qu'il hurlait le nom de son enfant, quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais : **le bras sans vie de Lily qui dépassait des décombres, la peau étant fondue par endroit alors qu'une grosse quantité de sang dans la même zone s'étalait fatalement sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.**

[...]

De retour dans le présent, Sebastian entendit le tonnerre se manifester alors que Myra le cognait avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

-Tu aurais dû la sauver elle! Pas moi!

Contrairement à ce que lui disait régulièrement sa fille, Sebastian n'était pas un héros, juste un type qui n'a pas su protéger ceux qu'il aime et qui, en plus d'avoir tué son trésor, était en train de détruire son épouse maintenant rongée par la folie.

Le visage fermé, il redressa Myra en l'entraînant au véhicule:

-Ne restons pas là, tu vas attraper froid…

Une fois dans la voiture, le brun déposa son trench coat sur les épaules de sa partenaire qui était déjà en train de trembler, celle-ci le laissant faire silencieusement alors qu'il démarra le moteur. Son regard pâle se porta sur le cou du brun qui avait un sorte de bleu, Myra comprenant que c'était un suçon très récent. Imaginant ce qui avait pu se passer, la jolie blonde regarda sa main droite et retira avec acharnement sa bague de mariage qu'elle lança à son "sauveur" qui eut un sursaut à cette attaque soudaine.

-Ohé! Qu'est-ce que tu f...

- **Ramènes-moi à Beacon** , _coupa-t-elle en regardant la pluie tomber depuis la fenêtre du véhicule,_ je ne veux plus jamais te revoir!

La sentence tombée, les doigts du brun agripèrent plus fermement le volant, Myra étant en train de lui couper son dernier espoir de rédemption.

-Attends, discutons plutô…

-Il n'y a plus rien à dire Sebastian: **Aussi fort que je t'ai aimé, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi!**

Les mots étaient définitifs et implacables, le brun ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que subir la haine longtemps contenue par son épouse:

Il avait eut à choisir entre Myra et Lily, et aujourd'hui il devait payer en souffrant en silence. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait de l'avoir sauvé à la place de leur enfant, jamais elle ne l'aimerait comme elle avait pu le faire et jamais il ne reverrait son sourire... **ce jour d'orage, Sebastian ne perdit pas seulement son enfant, mais aussi tout son bonheur à présent en cendre.**


	9. Chapter 9

-Ne vous en faites pas inspecteur Castellanos, _rassura la voix posée de l'infirmière,_ elle sera très bien traitée.

-Ex-inspecteur, _rectifia le brun qui descendit son regard triste vers sa femme assise dans une chaise roulante, celle-ci l'ignorant en regardant par la fenêtre,_ mais merci mademoiselle euh…

- **Tatiana.** Nous sommes encore surpris de sa fuite vu le peu de force qu'elle a pour marcher, mais sachez que nous ferons en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas.

-D'accord….

D'un hochement de tête, la jeune femme partit avec l'amour de sa vie. Après la mort de leur fille, la jeune femme le quitta pour aller on ne sait où de se rendre d'elle-même à l'hôpital psychiatrique Beacon. Prise d'hallucination et de démence qui s'accentuèrent avec le temps au point de finir interné lorsqu'elle attentat à la vie de la jolie brune au déhanché sensuel. Myra avait exigé que son mari ne soit pas au courant, ses parents et eux seuls pourraient connaître son état.

En pensant à toute la souffrance qu'avait dû ressentir son épouse pour en arriver à ce stade, Sebastian serra le poing qui tenait son alliance jeté au visage plus tôt. Il resta debout, au milieu du couloir à entendre le bruit grinçant de la chaise roulante qui s'éloigna de plus en plus de sa vue.

 _ **Qu'est-ce que je fais à présent?**_

Perdu, le brun sortit du bâtiment en ne sachant où se rendre. Une seule chose était sûre cependant : il lui faudrait boire énormément pour se soulager temporairement de son envie de mettre fin à ses jours. Même l'enquête n'avait plus de sens…

En hésitant entre le bar et son appartement, Sebastian constata qu'il n'avait plus d'argent, le stock de ses bouteilles d'alcool stagnant chez lui devront donc le suffire.

Trempé jusqu'aux os une fois arrivé, le brun frotta ses cheveux qui perlèrent quelques gouttes de pluie en montant les escaliers du hall. Tout en soupirant, il sortit ses clefs jusqu'à remarquer sa porte déjà entrouverte!

 _ **Merde!**_

Sortant son arme, il approcha lentement au niveau de son palier alors que tous ses sens se mirent en éveil. L'instant d'après, il mit un léger coup d'épaule dans la porte pour en agrandir l'ouverture et jeter un coup d'oeil furtif. Un pied après l'autre, le grand brun entra en serrant la crosse de son arme jusqu'à voir...Ruvik! Celui-ci étant en train de compter l'argent qu'il avait sans doute gagné dans la journée...

-Putain de merde! Qu...Comment es-tu entré au juste?

-Oh, tu serais surpris de tout ce que je peux faire... _dit-il en relevant la tête alors que Sebastian rangea son arme._ Hm? Et bien? Où est ta chère et dévouée épouse ?

De nouveau de mauvaise humeur à cette évocation, le blond n'eut comme réponse qu'un grognement alors que son "client" fila à la cuisine pour ouvrir le frigo et décapsuler une bière. Taquin, Ruvik insista malgré tout, poussé par la curiosité :

-Tu ne réponds pas?

-Elle est internée à Beacon Ruvik! _Répondit le second d'un ton sec pour espérer mettre un terme à la discussion._

Après un instant de silence, le blond reprit sur un ton de défi :

- **Et alors?**

Fou de rage quant à ce détachement, l'homme à la barbe de trois jours lâcha sa boisson et l'empoigna par le col et se retenant de le cogner alors que le toxico soutenait son regard :

-Alors il y a que je pourrais plus jamais la voir putain!

La main osseuse de son collègue le fit relâcher prise sur le même ton :

 **-Elle au moins est encore en vie!**

Un autre silence s'ensuivit, Sebastian comprenant que Ruvik parlait de sa soeur.

Toujours les sourcils froncés, il relâcha le jeune homme en récupérant sa bouteille dont le liquide était à moitié renversé sur le sol.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux? _Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé,_ j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu ici sans raison...je te préviens que je n'ai ni l'envie, ni même le fric pour te payer!

Souriant en coin, le blond remit en place sa veste avant de s'avancer vers lui :

-Quelle tristesse que tu me prenne pour un simple rapace…

-Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'en es pas un peut-être?

-Pas ce coup-ci, _dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour,_ j'ai réussi à récupérer quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser…

L'homme à la peau extrêmement pâle sorti de sa poche une clef USB qu'il lui tendit, Sebastian haussant un sourcil alors qu'il ne bougea pas

-...Y'en a qui sont mort comme ca tu sais…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

 **-L'identité de ton tueur en série.**

* * *

 _Bonsoir à tous, je sais que le chapitre est court mais j'essaye de respecter une régularité de publication (environ tout les deux jours), j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de l'histoire, j'ignore encore jusqu'à combien de chapitre je vais arriver pour la clôre!_

 _Bonne lecture à tous~_


	10. Chapter 10

-Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour obtenir ca? _Demanda le brun abasourdi alors qu'il allumait son ordinateur en insérant la clef USB dans la fente de la tour._

-Je te l'ai dis Sebastian, tu serais surpris de tout ce que je peux faire quand je m'intéresse à quelque chose…

Un sourire en coin, il laissa l'inspecteur déchu ouvrir le fichier qui contenait des vidéos de surveillance dont la scène d'agression, l'homme étant encapuchonné alors qu'il tuait la femme qui n'avait aucune chance de fuir face à la différence de force.

-On ne voit quasiment rien putain! Forcément faut que ce soit un jour de pluie qu'il attaque!

-Patience, _soupira Ruvik en avançant un peu la vidéo au moment où les organes étaient prélevés, la main de la victime essayant de le repousser alors qu'il lui asséna le coup final._

-Elle l'a griffé... _conclut Sebastian en repassant une seconde fois la séquence,_ elle doit probablement avoir des morceaux de peau voir son ADN sur les doigts!

Pris d'un instant de surprise, Sebastian ne put réprimer un sourire de victoire quand à cette histoire qui serait classée jusqu'à voir le tueur couper la main de la femme qui aurait servi de preuve irréfutable pour la mettre ensuite dans sa poche et l'emmener avec lui!

-PUTAIN! _Gronda t-il en cognant la table,_ MERDE!

-Un peu de calme inspecteur, _tempéra le blond en le voyant faire,_ il est à présent marqué au visage..

Loin d'être apaisé, le voix de Sebastian se fit plus dure à l'intonation :

-Est-ce que tu sais combien de type sont marqués au visage dans cette saloperie de ville ?! Y a plus de types balafrés au mètre carré que dans n'importe quelle ville!

-Tout dépend de quel côté on se trouve…

Un instant intrigué, Sebastian regarda Ruvik jubiler: **cet homme prenait cette histoire pour un jeu!**

Bien qu'il se doutait que ses intentions étaient malsaines, Sebastian n'allait pas cracher sur l'aide qu'il lui apportait :

-Et je suppose que tu pourrais te renseigner?

-Ce ne sera pas gratuit…

-Bien sûr! Putain Ruvik, je t'ai dis que je n'ai plus de..

-Je ne parles pas de ça inspecteur, _rétorqua le blond en calant son bassin contre le rebord de la table:_ J **e veux travailler à l'hôpital Beacon en tant que directeur de l'établissement** , _déclara-t-il dans le plus grand des calmes alors que Sebastian mit plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ses propos._

-Rien que ça? Tu m'as pris pour un recruteur ou quoi? De plus, je te rappel que tu es la chasse gardée de Stefano...d'ailleurs tu m'avais pas dis que tu travaillais là-bas de ton plein gré?

-Non. J'ai juste dit que je choisissais les clients avec qui je couchais, _répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils à ce refus indirect._ Malheureusement les nombreuses morts de son personnel, l'on poussé à effectuer plus de restrictions pour les survivants afin de contenter tous les clients à présent en manque de réservoir à sperme... De ce fait le boss qui se prend pour un artiste a augmenté les doses de drogues pour nous rendre plus docile... C'est très malin de sa part mais à ce rythme je vais crever sans avoir pu faire tout ce que je voulais… Maintenant que j'ai assez d'argent pour me suffire à moi-même, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je tire ma révérence avec eux... _Le blond pencha la tête alors que sa jambe commençait à bouger mécaniquement,_ à présent, je suis plus rapidement en manque et Théodore ne sert sa came qu'aux plus hauts placés…

De ce qui se disait, Sebastian savait que le gourou soit-disant religieux était le grand manitou de la ville en ce qui concerne le marché noir et tout le sombre trafic que cela impliquait. Rien ne se faisait sans son accord préalable, Stefano ne dérogeant pas à la règle.

Théodore était également en charge de la distribution de la drogue qu'il vendait donc uniquement aux chefs de clan pour mieux tenir en muselière leur sous-fifres. Le grand brun compris sans surprise le cercle vicieux dans lequel Ruvik était tombé : travailler pour ce genre de personne mènerait forcément à sa perte en plus d'être définitivement privé de liberté. Bien qu'en sachant ça il avait malgré tout choisi cette vie en les rejoignant. C'était triste à dire, mais Ruvik avait cherché cette fin.

Cependant l'ex-inspecteur devait bien l'admettre : **Ruvik fut rapidement confronté à la cruauté de Krimson City dès son plus jeune âge et il avait dû grandir à partir de cette mentalité en survivant avec les pires criminels.**

-Je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne vois pas comment faire: Pour rappel, je ne suis plus inspecteur, je n'ai donc plus aucune influence…

 _ **La seule personne que je connais est Tatiana mais ce n'est qu'une infirmière en charge de Myra, elle n'a aucune influence sur le personnel…**_

Le voyant pensif, Ruvik s'exclama :

-Allons Seb, tu veux me faire croire que durant toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services tu ne t'ais fait aucun alliés dignes de te rendre service en interne?

Pensant de suite à Joseph, Sebastian fronça les sourcils, l'expression apportant la réponse à Ruvik dont les yeux se mirent à briller.

-Tu vois que c'est possible... alors marché conclu?

-C'est possible en effet mais je ne peux rien garantir Ruvik: La police n'a pas ce genre de droit...Aussi doué que tu sois pour faire les bandages, je suppose que tu dois posséder d'un diplôme de médecine si tu veux exercer…

-Si ce n'est que ça je passerais en candidat libre, ce n'est qu'un détail.

Le croyant sur parole quand à ses capacités, le brun soupira en retirant la clef USB, le blond se rongeant les ongles alors que sa jambe continuait de se mouvoir de plus en plus vite. **Il était clairement en manque de stupéfiant…** Essayant de lui changer les idées, Sebastian continua de le faire parler pour ne pas qu'il craque:

-Pourquoi diable veux-tu travailler à Beacon? Je veux dire, tu pourrais très bien tout quitter et refaire ta vie ailleurs, dans un environnement plus sain!

-Parce que Krimson City est une ville à mon image, et ne parle pas du démon aussi facilement, il pourrait t'entendre!

Il commençait à délirer, cela n'envisageant rien de bon pour le grand brun quant à la suite :

-...Et comment tu vas faire pour la drogue?

-Ca ça me regarde, _riposta-il en se redressant un peu plus nerveusement alors qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de drogue sur lui pour se calmer,_ je te demande juste ce service contre mon aide pour l'affaire, c'est entendu oui ou non?!

-A une condition, _déclara Sebastian en s'approchant de lui pour le plaquer contre le mur, sous la surprise la plus totale de Ruvik, le brun passant ensuite ses mains sur sa taille en lui attrapant les poignets par derrière._

-Dites donc inspecteur, _protesta le blond à l'incroyable force mental qui trouva la façon de faire de son partenaire plus qu'étrange,_ je ne fais rien gratuitement et je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour… _Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre, puis un autre avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Ruvik réalisant alors qu'il était menotté!_ …?! Qu'est-ce que…! RELÂCHES-MOI TOUT DE SUITE!

-Non Ruvik, _répondit calmement Sebastian en se reculant alors qu'il l'avait attaché au radiateur éléctrique de la pièce. Le blond prisonnier commença à bouillonner de rage en le tuant du regard tandis que le brun poursuivit._ ... **Tu as une force mentale hors du commun, tu vas t'en servir pour te libérer de cette merde!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Retour d'ascenseur**

-Relâches-moi je t'ai dis!

-Pas tant que tu seras en manque…

-Ha, _s'exclama le blond en renversant sa tête en arrière contre le mur,_ c'est le comble d'entendre ça de la part d'un poivrot!

Fou de rage, Ruvik se débattait de son mieux pour sortir de là, des veines apparaissant sur son front alors que son besoin d'alimenter son corps était de plus en plus violent, Sebastian lui ayant joué un tour qu'il n'oublierait sans doute pas alors que le brun récupéra son chapeau qu'il se passa après avoir mis ses cheveux en arrière.

-Tu crois vraiment que Stefano va pas me chercher?!

-Je m'occupe de ça...toi reposes-toi, tu vas sans doute passer les prochaines heures à souffrir…

-Tu les paieras Seb! Je te jure que tu vas le…

L'ex-inspecteur claqua la porte sans entendre le reste de la menace, il partit sous la pluie battant pour rejoindre sa voiture au beau milieu de la nuit.

 _ **Journée de merde…**_

[...]

-...Et donc vous voulez sevrer un consommateur compulsif comme Ruvik? D _emanda Jimenez alors qu'il opérait un mafieux de la zone sud, celui-ci ayant essuyé plusieurs balles au point de finir dans le coma._

-C'est ça, acquiesa Sebastian, ca prendrait combien de temps? Y'a pas un truc pour accélérer la cure?

-Je crains que non, tout dépend des doses et du temps qu'il a passé à en consommer. Je pense hélas qu'il faudra plus d'un mois afin qu'il s'en remette…

-Putain un mois?! Autant?!

-Plus d'un mois, et en effet, c'est une personne qui en consomme depuis quelques années maintenant…

-Merde….

Jimenez le regarda taper du pied sur le sol avec impatience, cet idiot étant sans doute du genre à croire que tout se résolvait par la force...

-Mais dites-moi inspecteur : **Comment allez-vous gérer Stefano et sa perte soudaine de son employé?** Je ne pense pas que cette façon de faire lui plaira…

-J'espérais qu'il se remettrait rapidement quitte à payer sa location, _bredouilla t-il dans sa barbe, l'ex-inspecteur n'ayant visiblement pas réfléchit logiquement à la question alors qu'il n'avait aucun plan de secours._

Un instant pensif sur la bêtise de son visiteur, le médecin termina son opération en appliquant les derniers points de sutures :

-...C'est en rapport avec les meurtres de ces derniers jours?

-Plus ou moins, _avoua-t-il,_ j'ai besoin de Ruvik clean pour la résoudre... **il pourrait se raviser s'il reste prisonnier à Stefano…**

Sebastian était clairement désespéré: il savait bien que ce plan était foireux dès le départ, cependant il ne se voyait pas faire machine arrière surtout en ayant promis la liberté à Ruvik. Le voir lui rappelait étrangement sa femme qu'il n'avait pas su sauver… Il ne referait pas la même erreur…jamais!

Son regard se porta sur le patient du moment que Jimenez déposa sur une couchette improvisée, une idée germant dans la tête du brun :

 **-Dites-moi Jimenez, vous soignez bien le personnel de Stefano?**

La question, qui put sembler anodine de prime abord, fut cependant très claire quant aux intention de Sebastian pour le médecin. Jimenez se retourna lentement vers lui suite à la demande de la dernière chance:

 **-Ce ne sera pas gratuit…**

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Je n'ai pas d'argent mais…

-Ais-je l'air d'en avoir besoin? _Railla l'homme de science,_ **je veux simplement une faveur.**

-Quelle genre?

-Je l'ignore pour le moment...mais quand elle sera là, vous devrez vous rappeler que vous m'en devez une...marché conclu?

Naturellement méfiant, Sebastian détestait pactiser sans des conditions claires, cependant il était au pied du mur, le doc étant le seul à pouvoir intervenir aussi salaud et pourri qu'il puisse être… et surtout, il n'avait aucune autre opportunité.

-Bien... ce sera donc un retour d'ascenseur…

En retirant ses gants en caoutchouc couvert de sang, Jimenez et Sebastian scellèrent leur contrat alors que le brun repartit le visage fermé à l'appartement.

[...]

En ouvrant la porte qui dégageait une sale odeur de pourriture, il retrouva son prisonnier endormit à moitié debout avec les poignets en sang.

 _ **Il a sûrement cherché à fuir quitte à se déboiter les articulations…**_

Vérifiant qu'il dormait bien, le brun le détacha en remarquant qu'il s'était vomi dessus, les nausées faisant partis des premiers symptômes selon les informations que lui avait fourni Jimenez à ce sujet...

-'Chier…

L'ancien détective le traîna donc à la baignoire en constatant à quelle point il était maigre. **Avec ce rythme de vie, ce n'était qu'une questions de semaines voir de jours avant qu'il ne meurt…**

Ses nombreuses cicatrices prouvaient qu'il avait vu l'enfer de Krimson City, le blond en étant sorti encore plus fort. La drogue était sans doute sa seule issue pour garder la tête hors de l'eau…

Une fois en pyjama et allongé sur le matelas de sa chambre en bazar, le brun l'attacha rapidement au barreau de son lit au niveau des deux poignets récemment désinfecté par sécurité : les premiers jours étant apparement les pires. Sebastian ne voulait pas s'amuser à le chercher s'il venait à fuir, surtout que les jours du jeune homme étaient sans doute compter vu l'état de son corps et le diagnostic de Jimenez : la cure serait sa dernière chance avant la surdose mortelle.

* * *

 _Encore un chapitre court, cependant le suivant sera sans doute plus conséquent._

 _J'ai pas mal changé la direction que prenait la fic ainsi que sa conclusion. Celle-ci ira plus en profondeur sur la famille Victoriano, j'ai même eu une sorte de retournement de situation en ce qui concerne Ruvik._

 _J'espère vous faire partager l'information au plus vite^^_

 _A bientôt et bonne lecture :D !_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Ruben Victoriano**

* * *

-Comment ça _"a opérer d'urgence"_? Il allait très bien hier! _Grogna notre artiste insatisfait,_ je fais comment pour contenter mes clients, hein? J'ai perdu un tier de mes effectifs, un tier!

-Je comprends, _tempéra Jimenez_ , cependant Ruvik n'ira pas mieux s'il continue comme ca… **Et puis ne vaut-il pas mieux lui accorder du temps que de ne plus définitivement l'avoir?**

Stefano grogna face à cette réponse imparable, ses doigts pianotant son poignard qu'il avait sorti lorsque Jimenez lui avait demandé de laisser Ruvik se reposer, l'idée lui étant insupportable au niveau financier.

-Et cela prendrait combien de temps ?

-Pour bien faire, il lui faudrait 1 mois complet…

-C'est bien trop long! Une semaine devrait déjà amplement suffir!

-J'ai bien peur que non sir Stefano, si vous ne m'accordez qu'une semaine autant ne rien faire…

Résigné, il soupira en faisant un geste de la main au médecin qui voulut dire qu'il donnait son accord

-Très bien, mais je le veux aussi docile que maintenant et il ne gagnera aucun salaie tant qu'il n'aura pas travaillé c'est compris?

-C'est très clair en effet.

Satisfait, le médecin quitta donc la demeure de Stefano en soupirant de soulagement : il savait qu'il risquait sa peau en lui mentant ainsi mais **la faveur que lui devait à présent Sebastian lui sauverait sans doute la vie pour plus tard.**

En arrivant dans son cabinet, le vieil homme vit Sebastian se lever, impatient d'en savoir plus

-Alors? Qu'a-t-il dit?

-C'est bon, _répondit simplement Jimenez en posant ses affaires pour s'effondrer dans sa chaise et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du lit de Ruvik,_ et lui?

-Ca ira, ...je crois. Il s'est endormit il y a une heure…

-Bien.

Sebastian le vit lui tourner le dos pour écrire sur une feuille. Le coeur battant, il savait que tout reposait sur cet homme absolument indigne de confiance… Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? L'attente promettait d'être longue...

[...]

Plusieurs jours se passèrent durant la cure de désintoxication de Ruvik, le blond enchaînant les crises de manque parfois plusieurs jours de suite. Seb dû plusieurs fois user de sa force pour le calmer, y compris lorsque le médecin était en déplacement, l'ex-inspecteur et son captif se retrouvant souvent seuls.

Le grand brun but quelques gorgées de bourbon récupéré dans les placards du médecin et vit la pluie tomber doucement, quelques personnes se mirent à courir dans les rues pour s'abriter.

-Sincèrement c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, _commença Ruvik allongé et attaché dans son lit, le visage livide d ce dernier rendait ses yeux et son comportement encore plus dangereux alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas hurler de douleur,_ c'est un alcoolique qui cherche à sauver un escort drogué…

-C'est vrai qu'on dirait le début d'une blague, _valida le brun en se retournant vers lui. Il posa la bouteille sur la table de chevet et s'approcha du blond,_ mais moi au moins je sais où m'arrêter…

-Balivernes, **tu as déjà dépassé tes limites depuis longtemps et tu le sais!** _Ricana-t-il en toussant un peu, Sebastian lui soulevant la tête pour le faire boire doucement._

-Reposes-toi Ruvik, tu es encore faible.

-Grâce à qui hein?

-Tu sais très bien que c'est pour ton bien…et puis, si tu veux exercer à Beacon il faut bien que tu sois clean...

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé! Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul! Continua-t-il alors qu'il luttait contre la frustration. **Tu cherches juste quelque chose à faire pour oublier ta bonne femme!**

-...

Sebastian ne répondit rien à la bassesse du blond. Il avait raison, **Myra occupait ses pensées tout les jours depuis qu'il l'avait rammené à l'asyle.** Il était repassé voir Tatiana pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais la jolie brune ne pouvait rien lui dire d'autre que '' _Tout le personnel de Beacon prend soin d'elle''_ , son ex-épouse lui refusant toute visite et toute information pour le renseigner.

Un long silence s'ensuivit alors que le regard de Sebastian se faisait plus éteint. Il récupéra la bouteille et la termina d'une traite, ses yeux se portant sur le calendrier qui indiquait que la cure n'avait commencé que depuis trois jours et qu'elle promettait de s'écouler affreusement longtemps jusqu'à la fin.

[...]

-Comment ça t'es bloqué putain? Ca fait deux jours que tu n'es pas revenu sérieux! Et si Ruvik refaisait un rechute?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de choix Sebastian, _riposta Jimenez débordé de travail avec les affrontements réguliers entre les gangs._ Tu sais ce que tu dois faire que ça arrivera : tu lui injecte le sédatif que j'ai préparé en cas d'urgence…

-Je suis pas doc putain! J'ai jamais piqué quoi que ce soit moi!

-Il y a une première fois à tout, _répondit calmement le médecin alors qu'il sentait Sebastian angoissé._ Je dois vous laisser, faites au mieux, _conclua t-il en raccrochant._

-Non attends!…. ce...con!

Fronçant les sourcils, Sebastian appuya à son tour sur la touche de son mobile puis le jeta sur le bureau.

 **-On dirait bien que vous êtes également en crise inspecteur...**

-Ex inspecteur, je te l'ai déjà dit...Et puis fermes-là, tu me feras des vacances!

-Malheureusement je n'ai plus que ça à faire à présent...parler, rétorqua simplement Ruvik avec un sourire un coin.

Étant plus calme, Jimenez l'avait partiellement libéré pour qu'il puisse se mouvoir durant la journée mais il était encore trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit :

-Te taquiner est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire…

-Pauvre de toi!

Sebastian s'asseya en sortant du placard un autre bouteille d'alcool, sa gorge étant sèche alors qu'il sentait le regard de Ruvik le jugeait. Ce que cela pouvait l'énerver quand il agissait ainsi!

-...Quoi putain?

-Mais je n'ai rien dit Seb, _répondit presque innocemment le blond qui était très pâle et transpirant,_ tu deviens parano dis moi…

N'obtenant pas de réponse alors que le brun lui tournait délibérément le dos, Ruvik allait lancer une autre pique quand soudain il ouvrit de grand yeux : **Sa soeur se trouvait à son chevet, celle-ci lui souriant tout en lui tenant la main!**

-Que…?!

 _ **Tu es dans un bien triste état petit-frère, pourquoi ne te reposerais-tu pas un instant?**_

A cette phrase, Ruvik se sentit partir, ses yeux se fermant tout seul alors qu'il sentit l'odeur de sa soeur qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais retrouver :

-Laura…

[...]

 **-Réveilles-toi Ruben, c'est l'heure!**

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent brutalement, celui-ci se réveillant en nage en se redressant d'un coup. Le jeune homme remarqua alors qu'il n'était plus chez Jimenez, **mais bien dans la maison de ses parents qui avaient péris il y a bien des années de ca!**

-Mais qu'est-ce que…?

Perdu, ses yeux glissèrent sur toute la pièce qui n'était autre que sa chambre d'enfant, Ruvik voyant Laura ouvrir la porte doucement pour venir le chercher comme si de rien était.

-Et bien alors petite marmotte? _Dit-elle de façon enjouée,_ tu ne viens pas petit-déjeuner avec ta soeur chérie?

-Laura…

-C'est bien moi effectivement Sherlock, tu ne m'a vraiment pas l'air réveill...mais?! Que t'arrives-t-il ? _Paniqua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui,_ pourquoi pleures-tu Ruben?

N'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Ruvik la contempla longuement en ne sentant pas les larmes s'écouler sur ses joues, la joie de retrouver sa moitié lui remémorant encore plus sa perte.

-Laura, je suis si heureux de te retrouver…

Il se redressa alors pour la prendre dans ses bras et se regarder dans le miroir tandis que ce fut au tour de Laura d'être surprise, elle n'a l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi. Elle l'enlaça doucement en lui caressant son dos, supposant qu'il avait fait un horrible cauchemar pour finir dans cet état. D'une voix douce presque maternelle, elle lui chuchota :

-Je suis là Ruben… tout va bien d'accord?

 **-...Oui...on ne se quittera plus jamais…**

Comme s'il s'en était fait la promesse à lui-même, le blond se regarda dans le miroir en prononçant cette phrase, remarquant alors qu'il était redevenu un enfant, l'enfant de son passé :

 **Ruben Victoriano.**

* * *

 _J'ai écrit ce chapitre en plusieurs fois pour lui donner le meilleur virage possible, nous en arrivons à la moitié de l'histoire, celle-ci va se centrer un peu plus sur Ruvik dans le prochain chapitre comme vous avez pu le voir avec la fin._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira, j'avais très envie de rédiger quelques chose sur le passif de notre blondinet préféré afin de lui donner plus de profondeur^^_

 _A très vite!_


End file.
